


you, me (no need to hesitate, baby)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Undercover Cops, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Title from NCT 127's Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mark and Yukhei are just undercover cops trying to stay undercover. If some boundaries get crossed along the way, well... who are they to break their cover trying to protect those so-called boundaries anyway?(Mark thinks there maybe weren't any to begin with.)"No one will bother two guys about to fuck against a wall."





	you, me (no need to hesitate, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my clusterfuck of an undercover cops lumark au that no one asked for. you're welcome.

The convicts were getting boring fast.  
  
Yukhei was lounging in the corner of the club, elbow resting on the counter and tongue rolling the toothpick in his mouth. Mark was seated partially behind him, head resting against his fist while he tapped away at an app on his phone, filled to the brim with ennui enough to keep him from putting any extra energy into watching grown men slobber over scantily clad women. One of them had to be the adult and keep watch. Unfortunately, that had to be Yukhei.  
  
"You're an awful cop," he hissed.  
  
Mark deadpanned. "Say it a little louder, why don't you."  
  
"I _whispered_."  
  
"Yukhei, your _whisper_ is a stage whisper."  
  
He lost whatever game he was playing, and Yukhei snickered, earning himself a sharp slap. He tried to rub away the stinging. "It is _not_."  
  
Mark sat back on his stool, turning his phone face down on the counter. He glanced to the side. "Alright, Yukhei, I want you to whisper _they're coming this way_."  
  
Yukhei opened his mouth, prepared to take the challenge—so easy!—but he snapped his jaw closed when the words registered. He swallowed, mouthing, "Why?"  
  
Mark shrugged, fingers twitching like he wanted to stand up. If they got too close, he'd probably jump up and start swinging without provocation.  
  
But Yukhei had an idea.  
  
An idea that was… maybe or maybe not mostly for his own benefit.

  
He leaned down over Mark, almost bracketing him in, and let his lips brush Mark's ear. The body beneath his stiffened. "I'm going to shove you out of your chair."  
  
The words were almost inaudible, and obviously not what was expected, because Mark went from surprise to puzzlement. "What do you—?"  
  
Yukhei pushed him off his stool, bodily hoisting him up. He rolled his hips into Mark's, briefly basking in the breath of a moan washing over his cheek, and craned his neck to lick up the shell of Mark's ear. The barkeeper shook his head and moved to the other end of the counter.  
  
Mark's hands scrabbled at Yukhei's back before latching on to his shirt. "What—" he swallowed, voice already catching a husky edge. Something was rapidly growing hard against Yukhei's hip, "What are you doing?"  
  
Yukhei slid his knee in between Mark's legs and ground it up against his cock, watching in vague amusement as his head dropped back and thudded against the wall. Even if it wasn't really (pretend) something he should be doing, it was still nice to hear Mark panting from his touch.  
  
He pressed himself as flush as they could get.  
  
"No one will bother two guys about to fuck against a wall," Yukhei murmured in a low voice. "Are they gone?"

Mark snorted, shaking his head. "How should I know?"

"Well, if I turn around and look, that's probably gonna tip them off."

Yukhei's ministrations slowed from heated to something teasing, and Mark barely stopped himself from protesting. They weren't even supposed to be doing this. Nothing was really stopping them, of course, but Yukhei had literally shoved this on him.

Not that he didn't want it—more like he hadn't actually known he'd wanted it. They had been partners for a little over two years now, so Mark liked to think he knew everything there was to know about Wong Yukhei, but the thought of liking him as anything more than a friend hadn't even crossed Mark's mind. Which was completely stupid, because Yukhei's tongue felt awesome.  
  
"Mark." Yukhei's voice was low and gravelly, and the sound made him shiver. Was he aware of the effect he had? "Are they still there?"  
  
"I—uh." Mark forced his eyes open, squinting at the tables on the far side of the room. Some of the haze slowly lifted from his eyes. "They're watching."  
  
They were watching. People could see what Yukhei was doing. Where his hands were going, the marks he had left on Mark's skin. Somehow that was mortifying and hot as hell at the same time. People would assume Yukhei was his, that he was Yukhei's, and oh if that wasn't a pleasant thought.  
  
Yukhei grumbled against Mark's neck. "We're gonna have to leave..."  
  
Leave? Mark was enjoying this. If they left, Yukhei would stop playing… whatever this role was, and Mark would still be hard.  
  
What could he even say to keep this going?  
  
Yukhei was pulling away. "Should we," he swallowed, and Mark mimicked the action, "Pretend to take this to the bedroom?"  
  
Pretend? No. They should just take it to the bedroom and finish. Hell, Mark would be content just rutting against each other until they both came. But that wasn't something he could just say.  
  
"They might follow us." There, that was clever. "If they corner us in the hotel, I don't think they'll care whether or not we're wearing clothes."  
  
Yukhei bit his lip, and Mark's gaze darted to his mouth. The mouth that could be on him right now, but was instead lingering a tormenting few inches away, practically begging Mark to kiss it.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
Damn straight he was right.  
  
"But we also have that hotel room half an hour downtown, remember?"  
  
_How the hell was Yukhei coherent enough to remember that?_

  
Mark turned his head, coughing into his fist. Talk about awkward. Not even awkward for the both of them, it was just Mark.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I remember."  
  
Well, that was the end of that. No more wandering hands or pleasured sighs and Yukhei was leaning in again with hooded eyes and what the fuck.  
  
Mark pressed himself back into the wall, breath hitching. Didn't Yukhei just say they had to leave? That was an escape plan right there, so he didn't have to act like he liked Mark anymore.  
  
"Yukhei—"  
  
"We were talking a bit too long." Yukhei's mouth was a fraction of an inch away from Mark's, whose eyes fluttered in response to the hot breath ghosting over his lips. "We don't want them to get suspicious again."  
  
He closed his eyes. "You're right."  
  
Yukhei's lips were hesitant, testing the waters with a tentative kiss. It was soft and unhurried and more than a little timid, like he wasn't completely sure he was allowed to go from nipping and biting to soft and careful, but that was okay with Mark. Not quite what he wanted, though.  
  
He pulled away from Yukhei. "They're probably gonna think it's weird that we went from—" _frottage, licking, panting,_ "— _wall sex_ as you put it, to really," _gentle, caring, sweet,_ "...tame," Mark finished lamely.

 

"Yeah," Yukhei was nodding along with him. That was good. "so we should head out."  
  
No, no, no, that was not good. Yukhei was supposed to agree, and then switch back to ravishing Mark. But _oh no_ , they had to go back to the hotel and be responsible adults! Fuck that, that wasn't fair, you couldn't just get someone all hot and bothered and then stop. It was rude, and frankly more than a little cruel.  
  
Mark didn't put up a fight, though. He simply nodded, and Yukhei backed up, giving him a quick once over. He nodded to himself, turning and walking toward the exit.  
  
"I'm so stupid," Mark grumbled, sulking more than he wanted to admit. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and let his shoulders slump, only just remembering to grab his phone.  
  
How much of an idiot was he? He just had to end the kiss. It probably would've gotten all steamy again if he would've waited, but he had been so excited. The prospect of open-mouthed kissing was so alluring. After having Yukhei's mouth and tongue over all his exposed skin, it was only logical that he would wonder what it felt like against his own mouth and tongue.  
  
He pushed the meat of his palms into his eyes. Best he forget all that even happened.  
  
Yukhei was already in the car when he caught up, flipping through the music on his phone.  
  
"No more Red Flavor."  
  
A pout. It should have looked out of place on Yukhei's features, but it really didn't. Mark was beginning to find it a little endearing—which, quite frankly, was worrying. "Red Flavor's good," protested Yukhei.

  
"Red Flavor _is_ good the first 50 times, Yukhei, but you're kinda killin' it."  
  
Yukhei shrugged, and Mark was glad no arguing had started up. He didn't think he could handle it at the moment.

  
엔시티

 

The car ride was awkward.  
  
_Way_ too awkward.  
  
Neither of them talked, and no music was playing to alleviate the tense air surrounding them, which only made it worse. Should Mark… say something? That seemed like the right thing to do in their situation, but Yukhei was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel like he was agitated, so he decided against it.  
  
That was until Yukhei's hand dropped off the gear shift, and landed on his thigh.  
  
Mark tensed. That wasn't something you just did, and Yukhei hadn't done it before. Couples did that. People who were in love and couldn't keep their hands off each other did that.  
  
Yukhei's fingers started tracing up and down the inner seam of Mark's jeans, and his erection was suddenly at the forefront of his mind again. Fuck the couple bullshit—that didn't make sense in their circumstances anyway, but lust did.  
  
He glanced over at Yukhei, but the brunet had his eyes locked on the road. Mark hadn't known he was so good at multitasking. Either that, or they had mere seconds until they crashed.  
  
Yukhei's fingers slid further inward, slowing, and Mark's breath was hitching because Yukhei was so close. He turned to face the window, subtly biting his knuckles to keep from moaning. He'd be damned if he lost it that easily.  
  
As soon as Yukhei's fingers brushed the crook of his thigh, his leg jerked. The light touch was almost too much sensation, but at the same time wasn't enough, all the while being just right. It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was the subconscious knowledge that it was Yukhei touching him.  
  
Said brunet glanced at him out of his peripheral. Mark pretended not to notice.  
  
Nothing was said—and neither of them moved—for a few seconds that felt far longer than they were. Yukhei seemed pleased with whatever he had been debating, and dipped his fingers down the line of Mark's zipper.  
  
It was a spun out, torturous half hour of Mark pinching the bridge of his nose, legs trembling. The pads of Yukhei's fingers were a light pressure, but it was just enough for Mark to feel. They would lightly rub the shaft of his cock, just for a moment, and then either lift to circle the head, or drop to cup his balls.  
  
Why did they pick a hotel so far away?  
  
Yukhei's hand stopped moving, and Mark started to make a noise of protest. If he didn't keep going, they'd probably have to pull over, because Mark wasn't willing to wait.  
  
If Yukhei really did stop, he was ready to hop the console and sit in his lap. He could already imagine what it would be like: arms pinning Yukhei in, little space between them, rocking against each other, hand stroking Yukhei's—

  
The hand on his jeans was back, fingers deftly popping the button open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mark hissed, unwilling to break the quiet.  
  
He wasn't complaining—the touch felt nice after all—but he didn't want to take all of Yukhei's concentration. Getting off was less important than avoiding running off the road and possibly ending their lives.  
  
Yukhei tore his hand away as if he had been burned, looking shocked and apologetic. His gaze was torn between Mark and the street. "Sorry, I just thought—"  
  
Mark cut Yukhei off before he could start rambling, holding up a hand. He hated the look on Yukhei's face. "It's fine, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention to the road."  
  
Yukhei sighed audibly, expression melting into one of ease again. It was a second before he responded. "It's not hard to do both."  
  
"If you want to," hummed Mark.  
  
Yukhei's hand was already sliding over his inner thigh. "I do."  
  
He did. He actually wanted to. And if his words weren't enough indication, the eager inflection to his voice was.  
  
His fingers pinched Mark's zipper, dragging it down, and his middle finger dipped past Mark's jeans, lightly skimming his cock. Yukhei's eyes were still on the road, body language making it seem like this was a normal car ride. He really was good at multitasking.  
  
Mark bucked his hips unwillingly, silently cursing himself. He must've been more worked up than he'd thought, because Yukhei had hardly touched him.  
  
Yukhei's fingers lifted, running back and forth over his abdomen, and occasionally slipped beneath the hem of his boxers. Mark's muscles jumped wherever his skin was brushed, but the touch was starting to annoy him. He wanted Yukhei's hands on his dick, not his waist.  
  
And then Yukhei's hands weren't on him at all.  
  
Mark didn't care if he sounded needy or entitled at this point. "Would you _cut it out_ ?!"  
  
Yukhei stopped moving, eyeing him. "I was just parking."  
  
"Oh." Mark looked around the garage, pursing his lips. "...well, stop it."  
  
"Mm, 'fraid I've already stopped."  
  
His gaze jumped back to Yukhei, witty retort on his tongue, but Yukhei surged forward, slotting their mouths together. Mark gasped at the suddenness of it, and was rewarded with a tongue following the curve of his lower lip.  
  
He groaned, and Yukhei pressed closer, leaning over the console. That's all he wanted, a kiss with heat behind it, something that left him breathing hard and made his toes curl. He had liked the tentative kiss, but this was on its own level.  
  
Yukhei pulled away, and Mark watched, entranced, at the way he was bending himself to get into the passenger seat. He was straddling Mark soon after, bowing his back to resume their kiss.  
  
"You're really flexible," Mark murmured.  
  
"I practiced just so I could use it in these situations."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yukhei laughed, but somehow managed to keep kissing even as much as he was grinning. "No. Just a perk."  
  
A perk for him, or Mark? The question was almost voiced, but the picture of Yukhei's legs bent, long and thick with muscle, was still fresh in his mind.  
  
A perk for Mark, then.  
  
One of Yukhei's hands rested on his shoulder, giving the occasional squeeze when Mark made a noise or unconsciously bucked his hips. His other hand was making its way down Mark's chest, thumb dipping past his boxers, but leaving just as quickly. Mark pinched his eyebrows together, wondering where his touch had gone.  
  
It was back a few seconds later, shoving between his ass and the seat, fingers groping. Mark groaned into Yukhei's mouth, rolling his hips.  
  
Yukhei's eyebrows raised. He pulled just a few inches away, watching Mark with rapt attention while curling his fingers again, and a smile lit up his face when Mark gasped. "You’re sensitive."  
  
"Shut—" He was cut short when Yukhei experimentally dragged his hips forward. Mark closed his eyes, forcing his moan into a sigh. He wouldn't let Yukhei have the pleasure.  
  
Yukhei's nose was at his neck a moment later, nuzzling before he bit down softly. His hands were curling into Mark's thighs, hips rolling lightly. "That feels good, right?"  
  
Mark didn't want to talk. He couldn't think enough to process the words, let alone formulate a response. So Yukhei's hands—squeezing and pulling his thighs apart—added to the needy grinding and light biting, were enough to make his head spin.  
  
"Mark," Yukhei was back at his mouth, pouting, words broken by sloppy kisses, "you're so quiet."  
  
"Maybe," a ragged pant, "You're just not doing a very good job."  
  
That shut him up. Yukhei was pulling away again, determination lurking at the edges of his expression. "I'm not doing good enough?"  
  
Mark took a moment to catch his breath. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you're lying."  
  
"You do?"  
  
It was less of a question and more of a statement, but the effect was the same. Yukhei took it as a challenge, rutting more insistently, hands—large and enveloping—sliding over the underside of Mark's thighs until the tips of his fingers brushed Mark's balls.  
  
"Not good enough, hm?" Yukhei's mouth hovered over his, and he grinned and breathed a chuckle, before leaning forward and taking Mark's bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
Mark shuddered, sighing again when Yukhei slid his tongue back and forth over his lip. "Y-Yeah."  
  
Yukhei bit down, and he gasped. " _Yeah_ to what?"  
  
When he pulled back, Mark stared, reaching up to touch the small cut on his mouth. "You bit me!" accused Mark.  
  
"Ah, sorry," Yukhei didn't sound sorry at all, lips back to pressing hard against Mark's and hips still rocking, "it’s hard not to."  
  
Mark moaned, and Yukhei only lifted him up to grind down harder. He was in heaven, he had to be. Yukhei was a warm pressure over him, engulfing him, exposing every spot that made him want to vocalize his rapture. If it was this good with their pants still on, Mark didn't think he would make it when he lost his clothes.  
  
The door clicked open, flooding the car with light, and Yukhei pulled back. He slid off Mark, peering into the passenger seat. "You coming?"  
  
"I wouldn't be opposed to you carrying me." He honestly didn't know if he could make it back to their hotel room with his jelly legs, but he didn't say that.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Joking!" Mark slid around Yukhei just as he was reaching down, already making his way out of the parking garage. "I was joking."  
  
Their walk was silent, and almost as awkward as the start of their car ride, though he figured it was the anticipation of what was coming. Both their minds were wandering, eyes darting to each other. Mark's gaze lowered, following every line—Yukhei's shirt hugged his figure nicely—of Yukhei's abs, and lingered on the very obvious bulge at the front of his pants.  
  
Mark tongued at the cut on his lip, walking as fast as he could. He wondered how fast he could take his clothes off. Or Yukhei's. A lovely thought—seeing him completely nude, being able to touch the toned abs he had seen so many times before but was never allowed to touch, being able to run his hands wherever he wanted.

  
It was another five minutes before they actually made it to the hotel elevator, and Mark was reduced to glaring at every person they passed, because everyone wanted to stare at Yukhei's dick. Just because it was big didn't mean it was eye candy. Not to say Yukhei didn't get eyed frequently in normal situations, but Mark wanted him to himself now that he—sort of—had dibs.  
  
He grumbled to himself, tapping incessantly at the button marking their floor. How could people just stare like that? And why did Yukhei seem so calm about it all?  
  
"What's your deal?"  
  
Mark glared over his shoulder. "Everyone was staring at your dick." It came out in a petulant whine, which was definitely _not_ how Mark intended it.  
  
Yukhei laughed, sliding closer to wrap his arms around Mark's midsection. He pulled him closer, and Mark groaned quietly at the feeling on Yukhei's cock at his lower back, hips grinding.  
  
"You were staring the most."  
  
Mark would've flushed if he had it in him, and if he actually cared that he had been caught. The only thing on his mind was the erection pressed against his ass. "You saw that?"  
  
Yukhei chuckled by his ear, hand reaching to rest on the front of Mark's pants, fly still down and button undone. Thankfully his shirt was long enough to cover him, but it didn't help the warmth seeping through his boxers. Yukhei's hand didn't move. "I thought you were gonna start drooling."  
  
"You're so full of yourself." Mark tried to turn to elbow him, but Yukhei held him tighter, hips rolling in short, sharp thrusts.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Mark dropped his head back on Yukhei's shoulder, mouth open and eyes closed, chin tilted up. His own hips rolled back to meet Yukhei's. It should've been illegal, feeling that good. He felt like he was on fire, reacting too eagerly to Yukhei's light touches, yearning for more. "I know so."  
  
The hand resting over his cock squeezed, and Mark couldn't help it anymore.  
  
He keened.  
  
He keened, he fucking keened—some long, thin, greedy noise. Yukhei stopped moving, and Mark's mind flew to the worst. He had upset Yukhei, maybe he shouldn't have made that noise. Yukhei wanted him to be quiet; couldn't let them be caught, since they were in a public elevator after all—or perhaps Yukhei thought the noise was disgusting, and was debating whether or not to continue—the options were limitless, really.  
  
Yukhei flipped him around in the next second, shoving him into the elevator wall. His mouth was on Mark's neck again, biting hard, hips rutting roughly. No reason to worry, then.  
  
"Shiiiit," Mark breathed, biting his lip. The cut there stung, but it was almost a pleasant feeling, mixing with electricity jolting up his spine. "Feels—haaa."  
  
Yukhei nipped at his neck, hard enough to make him hiss. There had to be marks all over him. "Good, right? It feels good?"  
  
"Good—sure, yeah, whatev—Yukhei, wait—!"  
  
Yukhei stopped moving, pulling away to look at him. His hair was rumpled, pupils blown, panting, lips kiss-swollen and wet. He somehow managed to make it sexy and cute at once, and Mark almost felt bad about stopping him.  
  
But his hand was down Mark's pants and they were still in the elevator.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yukhei cocked his head, fingers stroking in question.  
  
The light touch at the head of his cock made Mark buck forward, and a smile tugged at Yukhei's lips. He was looking down, watching his own fingers through the opening in Mark's boxers, hand still moving tentatively.  
  
"Someone could—shit!—could come in, so—" Mark swallowed, moaning wetly. Yukhei's hand had curled around his erection, and was stroking slowly.  
  
"So?"  
  
The smirk on his face was infuriating, and Mark jammed his leg between Yukhei's, grinding it upward. Yukhei jerked, hand stilling and mouth going slack in a silent moan.  
  
"So get your hand out of my pants!"  
  
That didn't work. If anything, Yukhei was trying harder, grip tighter and hand stroking in quick, short tugs. Mark tried his best not to move, returning to rolling his knee in retaliation. It wasn't fair if Yukhei was having all the fun. Not that being lavished in attention wasn't fun, because it totally was, but he wanted to hear Yukhei make at least half the noises he was.  
  
The elevator pinged, signaling their floor, and Yukhei stumbled out, dragging Mark behind him.  
  
"Slow down a little!" He was tripping all over his feet, trying to catch up with Yukhei, and he really didn't feel like eating the carpet. That, and it was hard trying to stuff his dick in his pants with one hand.  
  
Yukhei slapped his hand away, stopping at their door. He dug through his pockets for the key. “Don’t bother."  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll just leave it hanging out where everyone can see it."  
  
The door clicked softly when it was unlocked, and Mark was back to being dragged. Yukhei shut the door, kicking off his shoes, and Mark followed his example. He threw his coat onto his bed, starting to push his pants down.  
  
"Leave them."  
  
Yukhei's voice left little room for argument, smooth and commanding. Was it possible to get harder? Mark thought it was.  
  
He tried to hold up his suave façade either way. "You really want me to—" Yukhei's pants were unzipped and hanging low on his thighs when he turned around, underwear hem pushing his erection against his stomach. Mark's mouth hung, "—to, uh..."  
  
"Yes." Yukhei was striding forward, but Mark's eyes were still glued to his cock. "It won't matter either way."  
  
He was being backed against the wall. "It won't?"  
  
Yukhei leaned over him, hands bracketing Mark's hips. "Mmm, nope."  
  
"Ok." He tossed his hands up onto Yukhei's shoulders, linking his hands behind Yukhei's neck and pulling him closer.  
  
Fuck the façade. Mark had Yukhei flush against him, cock hard and twitching and so so thick, brushing his, so why keep up appearances? He wanted to mouth that cock, lick it, suck it through Yukhei's boxer briefs. Every thought was dirtier than the last: _how far could he take it in his mouth, how much would it stretch his hole, would Yukhei come a lot, what if Yukhei came a lot inside him—_ _  
_  
Repercussions and all—that last one sounded tantalizing.  
  
He was torn out of his reverie when Yukhei hoisted him up—so strong!—against the wall, hands guiding Mark's legs to wrap around his waist. His hand wrapped around both their cocks, and the rough jerk he gave made Mark mewl. If Yukhei kept that up, he'd come in no time.  
  
"Wait," He sat his hand on top of Yukhei's.  
  
"What now?" Yukhei made a dissatisfied noise, leaning forward to lick over Mark's jaw.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come."  
  
"That's kinda the point."  
  
"You're not gonna," Mark gulps, "y'know...?"  
  
He was afraid Yukhei would dance around the issue just to see him squirm, but the other simply went straight back to stroking them both. "Not this time."  
  
If not that time, then maybe the next? Either way, Mark couldn't help the surge of disappointment—  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Yukhei growled, biting at Mark's lip again. "What."  
  
"There'll be a next time?"  
  
"You want there to be a next time?"  
  
"Yes." Absolutely, definitely. He sounded so excited, but he couldn't care less.  
  
"Then there's gonna be a next time."  
  
A promise if he'd ever heard one. It wasn't _we'll see_ , or _maybe_ , it was _yes, we'll fuck next time_ — _no ifs, ands, or buts_ . That was enough to wash away any lingering disappointment, and he relaxed, letting the wall bear the brunt of his weight.  
  
Yukhei was kissing him again, open mouthed and sloppy and languid and perfect, as opposed to the measured but fast strokes of his hand. He swiped his thumb over the head of their cocks, and Mark gasped. Yukhei groaned, and the sound vibrated through his chest and into Mark's throat, who swallowed it greedily.  
  
Good, good, good, he felt too good. Every one of his nerves was alight, stimulated by Yukhei's knowing touches, fueling the warmth in his stomach. The hand that wasn't on his cock was propping his ass up, fingers lightly brushing his hole. He whined in response, and the sound only spurred Yukhei on.  
  
"You sound so pretty," Yukhei mumbled again his mouth, words slurred.  
  
His hand worked faster, rough to the point it almost hurt. One, two, three strokes, and he fondled the head of their cocks on the fourth. Mark was beyond attempting to hide his titillation, and was instead eagerly bucking into Yukhei's hand. His skin felt heated, stomach coiling, balls tight.  
  
He needed to tell Yukhei he was close, let him know that he needed to keep up the pace, don't let the pace falter. Though Yukhei's mouth was on his, he still tried to speak, but instead of giving a quick warning of 'I'm close', all he managed to do was babble.  
  
Yukhei barked a laugh that immediately lowered to a moan. "'Feels that good?"  
  
"Of course it—" Yukhei let go of his own cock, focusing right under the head of Mark's. "Nnnngh—just keep—right— _fuck_ , right there."  
  
Yukhei was grinning now, sliding his tongue into Mark's mouth and slicking it under his. Mark wasn't in the state of mind to really reciprocate, but Yukhei seemed happy enough with their messy kiss, as most of the focus wasn't spent on how Mark had forgotten how to swallow with two tongues in his mouth. He was extremely grateful for that, because he could feel the drool sliding down his chin.  
  
Yukhei sucked on Mark's tongue, thumb massaging the underside of his cock, and that was all it took to have him coming. He moaned into Yukhei's mouth, guttural and unfettered, and somewhere far away he could feel Yukhei rutting against him, hand pumping them both again, but his own orgasm took precedence.  
  
For a brief moment he thought Yukhei was going to drop him when his knees buckled, but he righted himself, separating to gasp and moan against Mark's cheek. Their hotel room was quiet, a stark contrast to when they first arrived.  
  
Mark looked down at the mess on Yukhei's hand, semen dripping over his fingers, and a stray spark of arousal made him shiver. He tried his luck, lightly rolling his ass against Yukhei's cock.  
  
Yukhei hissed at the oversensitivity. "What are you doing?"  
  
Well that wasn't a _no_ . Mark tugged Yukhei closer again, pursing his lips and trying not to smile.  
  
"So, about that _next time_."

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if you liked :)


End file.
